Deal With The Devil
by Maxeyn
Summary: She knew curiosity killed the cat, but she never thought she'd make a deal with the devil in the process. VanxNami
1. Chapter 1

She can paint a lovely picture.

**But…**

This story has a twist.

Her paintbrush is a razor,

And her canvas is her wrist.

**Witch**

**It was exactly what she was. She didn't have the ugly warts and a broom stick, no…she was much worse. A pretty face, framed by a halo of blonde hair. But don't be fooled for she had the perfect weapon, power over memories. Their all her puppets, whether she likes it, or not. She wonders why they put her in a room of bright white, when she deserves the darkness of black. One day when Axel was making his daily rounds, she voiced her question.**

"**Well princess, it's because the black room is already taken, but never go near there, got it memorized?"**

**After that whenever she tried to ask who'd be worse than her, he wouldn't have anything to do with the subject. So when Marluxia was out on a mission, Namine decided she would explore Castle Oblivion more. Castle Oblivion was a strange place, mostly all white with so many hall she thought she'd never be able to find her way back to her own room. As she looked down the hall she noticed a room that was completely black. Curiosity took over and she had to go investigate. Carefully she cracked open the door, just enough so she could peek in. The room didn't look any different from hers, but everything was black, nothing else. What made her the most nervous though was not that the room looked like hers, but the black chair sitting in the middle of the room. Just. Like. Hers.**

"**I know I'm fascinating but who'd of thought the manipulating memory witch would come to visit me?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...at all.**

* * *

"Cat got your tongue?"

Namine stood, frozen, at the smooth voice, that was laced with darkness. Even with the door just cracked open, the feel of darkness was overwhelming.

"Come on now, I'm not that scary, am I?"

* * *

**You can feel the darkness all around.**

**What was once lost, was never found.**

* * *

It took everything she had not to run away screaming to Axel or Demyx about this dark room. What she did do was, slowly, try to make her way from the enticing voice, and her plan would have worked, if not for the wall of darkness the stranger so kindly put up.

"Why don't you come here, and tell me a few things about you, Namine"

Now she wasn't stupid, nope, but something about the way this person spoke had her coming closer to the door, peeking in once again. What she saw was a young man, who looked about the same age as her, maybe a few years older, lounging in a pitch black chair, arm draped over his knee, legs crossed.

"Well, little witch? Enjoy what your seeing?" he said with a chuckle.

He slowly got up, his movements alert yet relaxed, as if he was waiting for an attack from the Organization.

"My name is Vanitas, I'm known as the King of Unversed."

'The name certainly fits his character.' Namine thought with his darker than black hair and golden eyes watching her every move.

"What do you want with me?" She asked cautiously, a little less intimidated by this 'King'.

"I should be asking you that, my pet. You came to me." He said with a smirk.

She looked at him with a blank face, then realization clicked in when she remembered why she came there in the first place.

"I j-just wanted to explore a little more." She stuttered out, hoping he would catch it.

"You have a right to be scared," Damn " but I won't hurt you, you're very useful to me."

"How can I be useful to some like you."

"'Someone like me'? You make it sound like a bad thing, but you're useful because your _**mine**_."

****************

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay I know its short but that's as much as I could get done. SORRY.!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing D;

"Excuse me?" Namine said, furious that someone she had just met would stake a claim on her like a piece of meat.

"Are you deaf? I said, you are mine. Mine to do with as I will. Mine to control." Vanitas stated with a growing smirk. "Poppet, you were always mine, even if you never realized it." It's not true. It can't be true. She had only just meet this man, right? Namine tried to search through her memories for anyone that could be connected to this so called 'King of Darkness'.

"…Sora" Her eyes widened at the realization. "You were in Sora's memories, weren't you? But it's weird, like you never actually met Sora." She searched a little deeper. "Who are you really?"

"Just like I said the King of Darkness, Vanitas." The 'King' replied. "Let me tell you a story, and don't worry I'll make it quick for you. Once upon a time there was three best friend of light. Soon, one was tainted by the touch of darkness" A flash of brown came through Namine's mind. "Now the tainted tried to run, to get rid of the darkness, but he just made it stronger. One of the friends left behind decided to chase after the tainted to help him discover his heart." His voice became more intense as the story carried on. "The other, who had known what was good, and not, followed a different path but with the same destination. When, the three meet once more, they were prepared for battle against the darkness, and once the battle was over darkness was sealed and the three friends once again separated. One trapped in nowhere, another in his heart, and the last in another's heart" Vantias' eyes became even darker. "What they did not know was darkness cannot be rid of, and soon the seal they put was destroyed and the story was repeated."

"Will the three ever meet again?" Namine asked with interested eyes.

"Only when all of darkness is purged from the worlds." He replied, smirking.

"So you mean never." She spoke in depressed voice.

"Exactly"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"But I can change that story," Namine said determination lacing her voice.

Vanitas let out a dark chuckle, "You can never change what has already happened."

"At least I can try," she protested.

With that, Vanitas' chuckle became a full blown laugh. Namine pursed her lips in an angry frown. How dare he be mocking her? She might not be as strong as Sora or Riku but she had some talent, didn't she?

"You, little witch, think you can change a plan set before you were even created?" Her frown deepened. Sure, it seemed a little farfetched for one person, but what if…

"If you don't think I can do it, then join me." That immediately ceased his laughter. "You have plenty of power to do it, right?"

"Give me a reason to even consider helping you."

"Freedom."

* * *

A/N: So…Yeah! I finally updated, thanks to everyone's reviews. I have no excuses besides my own laziness. I really am starting to think about writing again so expect future updates and maybe some more stories from me! I also think I'll be making smaller updates more often.

Chapter opinion: I hope I didn't make them too OOC. Getting started on this after so long makes it hard to get back into the story flow. I feel like I made too many mistakes.


End file.
